Todo por un pez
by Olvidada-Alfa
Summary: Camus deja a Colder (su pez de agua fría) al cuidado de Milo mientras se va a una misión pero el bicho lo descuida haciendo que el pobre pez se muera y con ayuda de su hijo Camiro deberán encontrar la manera de que Camus no lo descubra ¿Cómo lo harán? [CamusxMilo]
1. La irresponsabilidad de Milo

**_Holis~ Es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí así que espero de todo corazón que la lean :D buenos los dejo con la lectura ^u^_**

 ** _Todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi a excepción de los oc._**

 ** _Capítulo I: La irresponsabilidad de Milo_**

 _Era un día normal en el Santuario especialmente en el templo de Escorpio ya que casi todos sus guardianes se fueron de fiesta menos Milo que decidió quedarse porque ese día_ _pasarían un nuevo capítulo de Nanatsu no Taizai y no se lo quería perder_

 **Milo** : veamos palomitas de maíz -comprueba que estén ahí- gaseosa -mira su vaso- muñecos del anime -los cuenta a todos- mi peluche de Hawk -lo abraza- almohada de King -la acomoda- e Internet super rápido -revisa su módem- ya estoy preparado ÒuÓ -se acomoda en su cama y busca en su televisor el nuevo capítulo pero en ese instante tocan a la puerta- ay no puede ser TnT -va a abrir- quien ¬o¬...Camus -lo abraza-

 **Camus** : Milo tengo prisa así que te dejo a Colder, la lista de todos los cuidados que necesita, su comida y sus cuentos favoritos -le pasa todo- que no se te olvide darle sus vitaminas u.u regreso en dos días -le da un beso y se va-

 **Milo** : -wadafackeado- cuándo dije que lo cuidaría? qnq

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _Milo_** _jugaba Call of Duty en el templo de Leo_

 _ **Regulus**_ _: Milo te pasaste unas municiones en aquella caja_

 _ **Milo**_ _: espera aún no pierdo a los enemigos_

 _ **Regulus**_ _: uhmm_ _iré por mi celular para buscar una guía -se va-_

 _ **Camus**_ _: -entra a Leo y al ver a su bicho se acerca a él- Milo tengo que pedirte un favor_

 _ **Milo**_ _: si lo que quieras -concentrado-_

 _ **Camus**_ _: en dos semanas_ _iré a una misión y necesito que cuides a Colder por mi_

 _ **Milo**_ _: si aja_

 _ **Camus**_ _: de verdad?_

 _ **Milo**_ _: claro claro -su atención_ _seguía en el televisor-_

 _ **Camus**_ _: menos mal.. Nos vemos luego -se va-_

 _ **Milo**_ _: -pierde- agggg_ _ToT_

 _Fin flashback_

 **Milo** : -pone a Colder a un lado de sus palomitas (el pez estaba en una pecera ovalada pequeña)- bueno Colder verás Nanatzu no Taizai conmigo

 **Colder** : ¬¬ ?

 _Luego de ver el capitulo de Nanatzu no Taizai_

 **Milo** : bueno ahora que ya termino empezare Digimon Adventure

 **Colder** : -_-

 _Al terminar 26 capítulos de Digimon_ _Adventure_

 **Milo** : Aqui lo dejo UwU bueno Colder debo darte de com O.O COLDERRRRRRR

 **Colder** : -flotando boca abajo-

 **Milo** : Camus me va a matar ToT ahora que hago!

 **Camiro** : papá escuche tus gritos que pasa?! o.o

 **Milo** : el pez de tu madre murió porque no lo alimente y no li sus vitaminas qoq

 **Camiro** : estas frito UnU

 **Milo** : Ayúdame por favor ToT dile a tu novio que lo reviva -suplicandole de rodillas-

 **Camiro** : Nirek no puede hacer eso -.- pero puedo ayudarte para que mamá no lo descubra

 **Milo** : gracias hijo mío quq pero que hacemos?

 **Camiro** : ehmm y si compramos otro?

 **Milo** : no tengo plata :,c mi futuro yerno podría? QuQ

 **Camiro** : -suspira- papá no lo metas a él en esto ¬¬

 **Milo** : aich tendré que ponerlo a la cuenta del santuario...

 _Tienda de mascotas - área de peces_

 _Ambos griegos buscaban a un pez que se pareciera al que mató el bicho pero luego de dos horas no lograron encontrarlo_

 **Milo** : -llorando en un rincón- estoy perdido...

 **Camiro** : no te rindas de seguro que en otra tienda lo encontramos

 _Y así pasaron toooodo el día de tienda en tienda buscando a un pez igual a Colder pero no lograron encontrar nada_

 **Milo** : Camus me congelará y me mandará a la Antártida y luego me pedirá el divorciooooo ToT

 **Camiro** : no están casados -n- además no creo que llegue hasta ese extremo sólo por un pez...

 **Milo** : enano mío no conoces a tu madre qoq

 **Camiro** : no me digas enano! ÒnÓ

 _Flashback de cuando tenían 7 años_

 _Milo y Camus se encontraban en el templo de Acuario armando una casita de Lego_

 _ **Camus**_ _: Milo_ _recuerda que las piezas son delicadas así que tratalas con cuidado u.u_

 _ **Milo**_ _: -intentando sacar una pequeña pieza que puso por error- ya...casi..-usa todas sus fuerzas para sacarla pero termina rompiendo la base en donde estaba- o.o Camus...creo que se rompió_

 _ **Camus**_ _: -sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos y un aura maligna lo rodeaba- era de edición limitada..._

 _ **Milo**_ _: e-eh p-podemos pegar esta pieza o.o_

 _ **Camus**_ _: esta echa trizas..._

 _ **Milo**_ _: Mu puede arreglarla qoq_

 _ **Camus**_ _: MILOOOO! -lo congela y lo manda a volar a lo equipo Rocket-_

 _Fin flashback_

 **Milo** : imagínate si así se puso por una simple piecita de Lego como sera cuando se entere lo de su pez TnT

 **Camiro** : e-ehmmm y si el señor Odysseus revive al pez?

 **Milo** : sabes cuanto cobra por revivir algo?!

 **Camiro** : entonces a Hades o.o

 **Milo** : Hades cobra el doble ToT

 **Camiro** : papá ya no se como ayudarte -n-

 **Milo** : -deja de llorar- o.q ya se! Esta idea no puede fallar ÒuÓ

~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~  
 **Aquí el primer capítulo** **:D espero que les haya gustado ^-^**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Pezkentein

_**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo y vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic :D**_

 _ **Capítulo II: Pezkentein**_

 **Camiro:** ¿Y bien?

 **Milo** : usaremos la alquimia para revivir a Colder ÒuÓ

 **Camiro** : -facepalm- papá...

 **Milo** : ¿Siiii?

 **Camiro** : no va a funcionar por dos motivos:  
1\. Eso no existe  
2\. ¡No creas en todo lo que veas en tus animes!

 **Milo** : pero nosotros también somos personajes anime rv: bueno ahora que lo pienso tu eres un oc y en esta historia eres adoptado u.u

 **Camiro** : ._. -suspira- ¡Usaremos la ciencia para revivirlo! Como lo hizo Victor Frankenstein UoU

 **Milo** : ¿Quién? O.o

 **Camiro** : ¡Que reviviremos a Colder usando una tormenta!

 **Milo** : Camiro no creas lo que muestran las películas ÙoÚ

 **Camiro** : -aguantandose una ejecución de Aurora- si no funciona usaremos alquimia ¬¬

 **Milo** : mejor UuU

 _Vuelven al santuario (específicamente a la casa de Escorpio) con el objetivo de preparar lo esencial para el experimento_

 _Laboratorio...si, tienen laboratorio v:_

 **Milo** : ¿Estás seguro de que hoy habrá una tormenta?

 **Camiro** : mis cálculos no pueden fallar, además el señor Jehuh pronóstico de que hoy habría una -haciendo cosas de laboratorio-

 **Milo** : ¿Dónde dejo a Colder?

 **Camiro** : Sacalo de su pecera y ponlo sobre aquella mesa -señala una mesa que estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco- yo prepararé los restos de los demás peces

 **Milo** : ¿Q-Qué?

 **Camiro** : ya que estamos por revivirlo quiero hacerle algunas mejoras agregándole partes de otros peces más fuentes y exóticos

 **Milo** : ¿Por qué? o.o

 **Camiro** : para mejorar su calidad de vida claro u.u -se pone a trabajar- ahora ponlo ahí que la tormenta se acerca

 **Milo** : o-ok -acomoda a Colder y se aleja-

 _Camiro_ _agregó varias partes y órganos de diferentes especies de peces (aparte de dos pequeñas tuercas), como la tormenta se acercaba ambos se pusieron en posiciones para atraer un rayo y en cuanto lo hicieron..._

 **Milo** : -viendo como el pez se electrocutaba- h-hijo ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

 **Camiro** : ¡ESTÁ VIVOOO! ¡Wuajajajaja! -se acerca al pez-

 **Milo** : ¿Cubito? o.o es peligroso

 **Camiro** : Para nada padre, es mas, tuvimos éxito -sonrisa de científico loco- míralo...es hermoso -le da espacio a su padre-

 **Milo** : ¡E-ESO NO ES UN PEZ!

 **Camiro** : shhhh -pone un dedo sobre sus labios- lo asustas... -voltea a ver a su creación- ya no serás Colder, ahora serás Pezkentein

 **Milo** : ¿N-no debes ponerlo en una pecera?

 **Camiro** : no es necesario, aproveche para agregarle vías respiratorias de un cuy, ahora podrá respirar bajo y fuera del agua -risa maniática- lo más interesante es que no debe tardar en usas sus nuevas patas que le puse

 **Milo** : -aterrado- Camus me va a matar...

 ** _Se que es algo corto pero quiero dejar todo para el próximo capitulo que por_** **_cierto_** **_será el último de esta historia, aún no se cuando la escribiré...quizá en una semana o dos o tres o en un mes rv: espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de ¿votar? No se como sera en esta pagina xD_** **_bye_** **_bye_**


	3. Y todo por un pez

**Como lo prometí uwu el capitulo más largo que he escrito, si llegan hasta el final obtienen algo ewe en fin disfruten la lectura :,D**

 **Capítulo III: "Todo por un pez"**

 _Templo de Escorpio - Laboratorio_

 **Milo** : -llorando- Camus me va a matar TnT -escucha a Camiro gritar- o.q

 **Camiro** : -con el pez sobre él queriendo morderlo- ¡Maldito! ¡Yo te di piernas y los dientes con los que me quieres probar y así me pagas!

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam :c

 **Milo** : ¡Oye déjalo! ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! -el pez lo esquiva- pero que..!

 **Camiro** : desarrollo buenos reflejos o.o ¡Genial! u

 **Milo** : -con el pez persiguiendolo- ¡No es genial! Congelalooo que me estoy cansandooo TnT -baja su velocidad-

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam °¬°

 **Camiro** : ¡ATAÚD DE HIELO! -el pez queda congelado-

 **Milo** : -cansado y sudando- porque eso...no lo...esquivo...

 **Camiro** : no lo se pero corría tan rápido como un guepardo quq

 **Milo** : ¡Casi me mata! Ò.Ó ¡Nunca debiste mejorarlo y por eso estas castigado sin salidas por 30 meses!

 **Camiro** : pero me caso en 2 meses ó.ò

 **Milo** : ese único día podrás salir :( -alguien entra-

 **?** : ¡MALDICIÓN CALLENSE BAKAS!

 **Xxx** : ¡Sus gritos se escuchan hasta Géminis!

 **Yyy** : ¡Arruinaron mi siesta de belleza! ÙoÚ

 **Sss** : ¡Si escucho otro grito les meteré a Excálibur por el c*lo!

 **Ttt** : Milo, eres mi mejor amigo y todo pero quiero dormir -0- suficiente tengo con que Shaka me despierte a las 2 de la mañana por sus antojos raros

 **Milo** : Karfia no me insultes TnT lo siento Caín, Afrodita puedes volver a dormir :'), Shura por favor no u.u y Aioria pues volver a dormir x2

 **Los 5** : ¬¬

 **Milo** : no fue mi culpa D': un pez mutante me perseguía y Camiro lo congeló

 **Los 5** : pez mutante ¬¬

 **Milo** : esta encerrado en el ataúd de hielo -les muestra-

 **Los 5:** OoO...no hay nada ¬¬

 **Milo** : ¿Qué? -mira el ataúd- o.o

 **Camiro** : ¡No es posible! Yo lo congele... no pude haber fallado ó.ò

 **Shura** : Ni que haya escarbado el hielo con sus garras ¬¬

 **Milo** : todo se puede esperar de un pez mutante D:

 **Caín** : no existe tu maldito pez mutante ¬¬

 **Camiro** : pero si yo lo cree y el p*to intento comerme ò.ó

 **Aioria** : de seguro te confundió con un ratón :D

 **Camiro** : di sigiri ti cinfindii cin in ritin :c

 **Afrodita** : como sea yo me voy y espero no escucharlos gritar otra vez ù.ú -se va-

 **Caín** : suficiente tengo con el tumor de mi hermano molestandome -.- -se va-

 **Kardia** : yo vivo aquí v:

 **Aioria** : ya me quitaron el sueño -0-

 **Shura** : al menos escape de la aburrida charla con El Cid xd

 **Camiro** : ¡Debemos atrapar al pez o quien sabe que hará!

 **Kardia** : ¿Otra vez con eso? -saca una manzana de quien sabe donde y la muerde-

 **Milo** : era real se los juro ó.ò

 **Aioria** : entonces describela

 **Shura** : para saber como era tu famoso pez mutante u.u

 **Milo** : tiene patas, dientes, puede respirar fuera del agua, corre rápido, esquivo mi aguja escarlata, solo dice ñam ñam ñam y pone caras raras ._.

 **Camiro** : y posiblemente haya desarrollado garras para romper el hielo u

 **Kardia** ; es todo, están locos :v

 **Milo** : digo la verdad OnO y los lectores lo saben

 **Kardia, Shura y Aioria:** no arrastres a más personas en tus mentiras ¬¬

 **Milo** : que no miento TnT

 **Shura** : sabes que a Camus no le gustan las personas que mienten ù.ú

 **Aioria** : muy mal

 **Kardia** : baka ¬¬

 **Milo** : porque no me creen qnq

 **Camiro** : -algo viscoso cae en su hombro- uhm? -mira el techo- ay no mam...-el pez que ahora estaba más grande cae sobre el-

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam •¬•

 **Shura** : ¡¿quejeso?! O.O

 **Aioria** : ¡Un pez mutante! D:

 **Kardia** : :0...nel -sigue comiendo su manzana-

 **Milo** : se los dije uvu

 **Camiro** : ¡ayudaaaaa! -el pez se vuelve mucho más grande y agarra a Camiro- no quiero morir ToT

 **Sisifo** : -entra en Escorpio- chicos por favor dejen de gri...¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?! O.O

 **Shura** : un pez...

 **Milo** ; Aioria cometelo o.o

 **Aioria** : jodeteeee .I.

 **Kardia** : ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! -rebota contra el pez- nani D:

 **Sisifo** : -se pone su armadura- En el nombre de Athena tu

 **Camiro** : ¡crj Athena me llega a la !###^*% {[[ usa tus p*tas flechas de una p*ta vez! Ò.Ó

 **Sisifo** : no era necesaria tanta maldad u.u -el pez, con su cola, lo estampa contra una pared dejandolo inconsciente- o

 **Kardia** : murió ¬¬ -el pez lo golpea a el también- ~

 **Aioria** : ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO! -el pez absorbe el ataque y se lo devuelve- alv D: -lo esquiva-

 **Shura** : ¡Yo te enseñaré como se hace! ¡EXCÁLIBUR! -al golpear el cuerpo del monstruo se rompe la mano xd- Manuelaaaa digo mi manooo ToT

 **Camiro** : que nenas -.-

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam 0¬0 -sale del templo hacia Libra-

 **Milo** : ¡Hijo no ocultes tu cosmos!

 **Camiro** : más les vale salvarme o le cuento todo a mamá ~

 **Aioria** : que hacemos...

 **Shura** : -vendando su mano- no podemos dejarlo libre...

 **Milo** : hay que seguirlo y pidamos ayuda a los demás, si atacamos todos juntos quizás logremos algo

 **Los 2** : vamos

 _Salen corriendo detrás del mostruo_

 **Shura** : oye Aioria

 **Aioria** : ¿Que pasa?

 **Shura** : Shaka sigue en el centro comercial ¿verdad? Porque en su estado no puede pelear

 **Aioria** : o.o

 **Shura** : ay no...

 **Milo** : run cat run! -en un segundo Aioria se había ido- sólo espero que los demás no estén en sus templos

 **Shura** : hoy es la inauguración de un museo, de seguro están ahí -ven que el pez entra en Libra- el maestro Dohko se rompió un brazo o.o

 **Milo** : corre o Shion nos come D: -alcanzan al pez-

 _Libra_

 **Milo** : ¡Camiro!

 **Shura** : ¡Maestro Dohko!...Esta muy callado aquí

 **Milo** : que raro no siento el cosmos de Camiro

 **Shura** : yo tampoco ahora que lo mencionas ¿Acaso...?

 **Milo** : no no no...jamás me lo perdonaría si algo le sucediera a mi hijo, primero muerto a que algo le pase

 **Shura** : vale vale tranquilo -escuchan un grito- ¡Es Dohko! -se adentran en el templo-

 _Más al fondito_ _xd_

Dohko le lanzaba al pez todo lo que encontraba en su camino pero no tenia buena puntería que digamos u.u

 **Dohko** : ¡Aléjate satanás!

 **Camiro** : ya te dije que es un pez -.-

 **Dohko** : ¡Esa cosa es todo menos un pez!

 **Camiro** : no quiero que personas salgan lastimadas (se olvido de Sisifo y Kardia xd) así que por favor váyase ó.ò

 **Dohko** : con gusto o.o -saca una escoba mágica y se va volando (?-

 **Camiro** : ok eso fue mas raro que aquella vez que vi a mi papá hacer cosplay de Afrodita ó.o -el pez sale de Libra y se dirige a Virgo-

 **Shura** : maldición...espero que Virgo este vacío

 **Milo** : no podemos parar ¡vamos! -siguen tras el monstruo -

 _Virgo_

 **Shaka** : ¡Que no quiero ir a Leo! De seguro quieres satisfacer tus deseos sexuales conmigo :c

 **Aioria** : ¡No! E-es que quiero pasar tiempo contigo ahí :D

 **Shaka** : si aja eso mismo me dijiste hace dos meses y ahora espero un hijo tuyo ¬¬

 **Aioria** : jamás pensé que tendría que hacer esto...

 **Shaka** : hacer qu...¡OYE BÁJAME! -lo cargaban como costal de papas-

 **Aioria** : lo hago por tu bien y el de nuestro bebé u.u -va a Leo-

Al irse aparece el pez mutante

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam °○° -ve que no hay nadie- ¡ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM! Ò○Ó

 **Camiro** : es inútil uvu pronto mi padre y Shura te derrotaran

 **Pez** : teng...o...mi...edo

 **Camiro** : puedes hablar o.o

 **Pez** : ay...u...da

 **Camiro** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Pez** : ag...ua

 **Camiro** : ¿Agua? Pero puedes respirar como yo

 **Pez** : ag..ua

 **Camiro** : acaso la necesitas para...

 **Pez** : yo..est..oy..mur..iendo..ten..gomu..chocalor

 **Camiro** : demonios no tome en cuenta el clima de Grecia y tu eres un pez de agua fría

 **Milo** : -entra a Virgo- ¡Oye tu! Suelta a mi niño

 **Shura** : si no quieres ser rebanado ¬¬

 **Camiro** : ¡Esperen!

 **Milo/Shura:** ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!/¡EXCÁLIBUR! -ante la debilidad debilidad la pez, sus ataques lo hieren-

 **Pez** : GIAAA -grito de dolor (?-

 **Camiro** : ¡No lo ataquen! solo quiere ir al mar porque se está muriendo

 **Milo** : con más razón lo detendremos

 **Shura** : no puedes dejar que esa cosa vaya a la playa o las personas lo verán y entrarán en pánico

 **Camiro** : yo...

 **Pez** : -corre a Leo-

 **Milo** : ¡¿Otra vez?! -van tras el-

 _Leo_

 **Aioria** : aquí estarás bien y deja de mirarme así ¬¬

 **Shaka** : ¬¬

 **Nirek** : -sale de la cocina- Hola u.u

 **Los dos:** ¿Nirek?

 **Olvidada** : y yo ^-^ -detrás de ellos-

 **Aioria** : ¡ahhh! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

 **Nirek** : estabamos aburridos en el fondo del mar y por eso vinimos a molestar

 **Aioria** : váyanse ¬¬ no los quiero aquí

 **Olvidada y Nirek:** :c Shaka :c

 **Shaka** : se quedan ÙwÚ

 **Aioria** : ¡¿Qué?!

 **Shaka** : lo que oyes ¬¬ -se va con ellos a la sala-

 **Aioria** : esto no se puede poner peor...-que mal porque el pez entra en Leo y casi pisa a Aioria- ay verga o.o

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam ¬u¬ -se lame los labios (?-

 **Camiro** : se enamoró de ti -.-

 **Aioria** : o.o

 **Camiro** : me lo dijo cuando nos dirigíamos aquí u.u

 **Shaka** : por que tanto...ruido ._. -mira al pez- por eso no quería que siguiera en Virgo..-lo abraza- owww lamento haberme enojado contigo cuando sólo querías protegernos u

 **Pez** : ñam ñam ñam ò.ó

 **Camiro** : y ahora los celos ó.ò

 **Olvidada** : ¿Y esto? O.o

 **Nirek** : cubito ¿Qué haces ahí?

 **Camiro** : el pez me atrapó...

 **Pez** : -cae por estar tan débil- agua...

 **Olvidada** : habla o.o

 **Camiro** : -logra liberarse- ay no...amor debes hacer algo...Se está muriendo

 **Nirek** : pero es malo ¿cierto?

 **Camiro** : sólo estaba confundido y tenia miedo..debes salvarlo

 **Nirek** : no tengo mi tridente para poder hacer eso...lo siento

 **Pez** : agua...agua...-muriendo ;;-

 **Camiro** : -se acerca llorando a el- todo esto es mi culpa, jamás debi haber experimentado contigo solo te estoy haciendo sufrir, perdóname...

 **Pez** : -apenas respirando- Cam...us..

 **Milo y Shura:** -que escucharon todo desde la entrada- Ó.Ò

 **Milo** : -se acerca a Camiro- no hijo...es mi culpa por no haber cuidado bien de Colder, fui un irresponsable y lo único que hice fue arrastrarte en este problema...-lo abraza- debi haberme hecho cargo del problema yo solo..

 **Los demás** : TnT -escuchan más personas llegando-

 **Shion** : bien chicos ¿Qué aprendieron de esta visita de estudio? U.U

 **Regulus** : que si el patriarca planea llevarnos de paseo mejor no ir porque será aburrido ._.

 **Degel** : ¿Aburrido? Claro que no, aprendimos muchas cosas que sucedieron en Grecia y sobre los dinosaurios(?

 **Nicolas** : sólo tú le ves lo divertido a esas cosas -.-

 **Hiero** : si...

 _Todos los que fueron al museo (la mayoría de los dorados) voltean a ver al enorme pez mutante moribundo en Leo_

 **Shion** : voy a contar hasta 3 y si no me dicen quien fue TODOS estarán castigados por 30 años -queriendo matar al grupo que estaba cerca de la criatura-

 **Aioria, Shaka, Shura y Olvidada** : ¡Fue Milo! -huyen-

 **Milo** : desgraciados ¬¬

 **Shion** : ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!

 **Camiro** : yo tuve algo que ver en esto, no toda la culpa es de mi padre...-se limpia las lágrimas-

 **Shion** : después hablaremos de esto ¬¬

 **Nirek** : Patriarca ¿Me podría llevar a mi templo? Necesito recoger algo urgente

 **Shion** : ¡Ustedes! -a los dorados que lo acompañaban- vigilenlos o también serán castigados

 **Dorados;** ok o.o

 **Shion** : -se va con Nirek-

 **Milo** : hijo no tenias porque hacer eso

 **Camiro** : pero es la verdad, yo hice que se transformará en eso y debo pagar por lo que hice

 **Cardinale** : ¿Qué es?

 **Milo** : el pez de Camus...

 **Yasmin** : lo mataste ¿verdad? Era de esperarse

 **Degel** : Jamás te lo perdonará

 **Milo** : lo se TnT

 **Genbu** : ¿Por que no le compraste otro?

 **Milo** : porque el pez de Camus era especial TnT de seguro cuando se entere no querrá saber nada de mi por el resto de su vida...

 **Camiro** : no digas eso el te ama...

 **Milo** : amaba más a su pez ._. incluso mando a hacer una pintura de él!

 **Mystoria** : no olvides su gimnasio

 **Degel** : su baño con jacuzzi...

 **Krest** : su dormitorio...

 **Hyoga** : su cocina...

 **Jehuh** : su jardín...

 **Tokisada** : su mini laboratorio...

 **Surt(?** : y su biblioteca...

 **Milo** : ya entendí ¬¬

 _Regresan Shion y Nirek_

 **Nirek** : a un lado -le apunta al pez con su tridente-

 **Camiro** : ¿Q-que vas a hacer...?

 **Nirek** : acabaré con su sufrimiento -del tridente sale un rayito que impacta contra el pez :v-

 **Camiro** : -desvía la vista- ...

 **Todos** : OoO

El peliblanco se acerca en donde se encontraba la criatura y recoge algo del suelo

 **Nirek** : -suspira- has causado muchos problemas hoy -hace aparecer una pecera y lo mete ahí-

 **Milo** : ¿Que le hiciste? o.o

 **Nirek** : lo devolví a su forma original y de paso lo reviví

 **Camiro** : tu...¿Podías hacer eso?

 **Nirek** : no subestimes al dios de los mares uvu -le da la pecera- además yo cree este pez especialmente para Camus

 **Los dos:** ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

 **Nirek** : Fue un regalo de mi parte para intentar que aceptará nuestra relación u.u

 **Milo** : y tu no quisiste pedirle ayuda ò.ó

 **Camiro** : no quería meterlo en problemas con mamá

 **Nirek** : es muy amable de tu parte mi cubito ^u^

 **Shion** : bueno ahora que todo se resolvió limpien el templo ¬¬ -Sisifo y Kardia aparecen- ¿Y a ustedes que les paso?

 **Ambos** : -llenos de polvo- un pez gigante nos golpeó -.-

 **Regulus** : Tío ve a bañarte, apestas a manzanas ._.

 **Sisifo** : es que aplaste las manzanas de Kardia...

 **Kardia** : me las pagarás después ¬¬)9

 _Luego de dos horas de limpieza_

 _Sala del patriarca_

 **Shion** : Milo y Camiro espero que hayan aprendido su lección ù.ú

 **Los dos** : si patriarca...

 **Shion** : pueden retirarse

 **Los dos** : gracias...-en ese momento llegan Camus, Integra, Teneo y Mu-

 **Shion** : ¿Noticias?

 **Teneo** : la señorita Athena 1 (Saori) ya consiguió los benditos zapatos que quería -.-

 **Camus** : Athena 2 (Sasha) recogió el vestido de su diseñador favorito en Colombia

 **Integra** : Mu y yo compramos todo lo que nos encargo

 **Mu** : pesa o -cargando muchas bolsas llenas de comida-

 **Shion** : excelente uwu

 **Milo** : ¿Está era la misión que ibas a hacer? o.o

 **Camus** : si u.u por cierto ¿Y Colder?

 **Milo** : ... -se acerca a él y lo sujeta de los hombros- Camus

 **Camus** : o.o...?

 **Milo** : -lo abraza mientras llora- disculpameeee ToT fui un idiota al haber descuidado de él, hacer que se muera para luego revivirlo como Victor Frankenstein lo hizo y que se convirtiera en un monstruo gigante que rapto a Camiro y junto con Shura y Aioria fuimos tras él -le pasan un pañuelo- luego se murió porque hacia mucho calor y Poseidón tuvo que regresarlo a su forma original ToT

 **Camus** : ...

 **Teneo** : -también llorando(?- me perdí todo ese buen material que pude haber publicado en mi revista pero noooooo, tuve que ir a esa "misión" aburrida :,c

 **Camiro** : las cámaras de vigilancia grabaron todo

 **Teneo** : o.o -va corriendo a buscar unas copias sobre dichas grabaciones-

 **Milo** : Cubito? QoO -Camus lo manda a volar y se acerca preocupado a Camiro-

 **Camus** : ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Has sentido mucho sueño? -le toca la frente- oh dios creo que tienes fiebre, una sopa de pollo te hará sentir mejor ó.ò el estúpido de tu padre no sabe cuidarte ò.ó

 **Camiro** : estoy bien -.- y papá corrió tres templos para acabar con el pez que me tenía atrapado ^-^

 **Camus** : -lo abraza- a la próxima te llevare conmigo a las misiones para estar más tranquilo úoù

 **Camiro** : n-no es necesario...

 **Shion** : ejem si ya terminaron...¡LARGO! Menos Mu e Integra uvu

 _Escorpio - Habitación de Milo_

 **Milo** : -hablándole a un peluche- Camus no me quiere hablar...creo que esta enojado OnO ¡Tengo miedo Pechan! ToT -tocan la puerta- quiennn... y justo cuando estoy sufriendo ¬¬ -abre la puerta- o.o Camusss -lo abraza-

 **Camus** : sólo vine a decirte que si regresaba y mi pez seguía muerto...te habría cortado la cabeza de abajo y adiós Camus para siempre ¬¬

 **Milo** : lo siento...

 **Camus** : pero por lo menos Camiro esta a salvo y Colder sigue vivo así que...

 **Milo** : o.o?

 **Camus** : tu recompensa será buena...

 **Milo** ; -pensando- "Acaso habla de..."

 **Camus** : -sonrojado le da un corto beso en los labios- ve a Acuario en dos horas... -se va-

 **Milo** : ò.ó ¡Yo quería una tarta de manzana! :,v

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Si has leído hasta este punto . - FELICIDADES :D Obtienes una invitación_** **_V.I.P para la boda de Camiro y Nirek uvu_**

 ** _Gracias a todas las bellas personitas que comentan, votan y leen ^-^ nos leemos en otra historia :3_**

 ** _Se despide Olvidada-Alfa_**


End file.
